Saints And Sinners
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: "A good Catholic girl wouldn't do that." She reminded him. "A good Catholic girl also wouldn't handcuff her boyfriend to her parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." Three shot. Warning: contains blasphemy, sacrilege, questionable role-playing, and straight up smut.
1. Part I

_**Title**_: Saints and Sinners

_**Author**_: SunflowersAndHoney (or Desi, whatever).

_**Rating**_: one big, blood red M.

_**Summary**__**: "A good Catholic girl wouldn't do that." She reminded him. "A good Catholic girl also wouldn't handcuff her boyfriend to her parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." Three shot. Warning: contains blasphemy, sacrilege, questionable role-playing, and straight up smut.**_

_A/N__: This is the result of listening to 'Bad Intentions' and 'Skin Tight' by Nikyee Heaton over and over._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part I<em>**

"...and Mia Toretto is more than welcome to stay over if you feel a bit scared."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Dominic, make sure you come and check on my little girl when you leave your father's shop at night."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir." Dom nodded his head.

"Make sure you check all the doors and windows before you go to bed. And don't leave the oven on if you're going to leave the house."

"I know, Daddy. I won't."

"And the number of where we'll be staying-."

"Is on the fridge. I know, Daddy. Will you go and have fun? Try to relax."

Lana Ortiz was standing by the door, carry-on bag in hand, waiting for her husband to finish his spiel. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, her shoulder-length brown hair shimmying.

"Luc, will you leave the girl alone? She knows not to leave the stove on. She's a smart girl. Come on before we miss our flight."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Luc Ortiz handed his daughter his Visa card and told her, "For food and emergencies, only."

"I know, Daddy." Letty Ortiz stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father's cheek, taking the credit card from his hand. "I love you. Have fun."

"Letty," Lana kissed her fingertips and blew it at her seventeen-year-old. Her only daughter. "Mami loves you. We'll see you on Monday evening."

"Love you too. Bye guys. Call me and let me know you landed safely." The young brunette shut and locked the front door behind her parents. Turning around, her eyes reached the heavens and she slunk against the hard oak. "Ugh, finally they're gone."

Reaching up, she yanked a hair-tie from her dark locks and freed her hair from its prison. Shaking it loose, Letty looked at her boyfriend and smirked. "That means I get you to myself for three whole days." Her mom had insisted that her father take her on a small vacation to Seattle before the summer was over. And they trusted Letty in the house by herself.

After all, she had been Luc and Lana's 'innocent daughter' for seventeen years. Or so, that was the case that Letty's _abuelita_ argued on her behalf. But oh, if her grandmother could see her now as she stalked towards her eighteen-year-old boyfriend, still in her dark grey skirt and white button-up shirt from school. She'd practically torn the maroon blazer off when she got home earlier that afternoon.

"I wonder what we should do." Dominic replied, his sinister grin matching her perfectly.

"Oh, I've got quite a few ideas." Letty nodded, an eyebrow cocked. She stood in front of him, hands on his chest.

"Do you now?"

Her right hand slipped down his stomach and to his crotch, which she grabbed firmly through his dark grey uniform slacks.

"We should have a party." He mentioned, trying to ignore the way her hand was stroking him through his pants.

"I promised my Daddy that I wouldn't have any wild parties. I can't disobey my father." Letty looked up at him, her eyes blazing with mischief. "A good Catholic girl wouldn't do that." She told him.

"A good Catholic girl also wouldn't handcuff her boyfriend to her parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." His fingers trailed up her thighs, bringing her skirt with them. "A good Catholic girl wouldn't let her good Catholic boyfriend finger her in his car right after Friday night Confession. And a good Catholic girl _definitely _wouldn't ask her boyfriend to put it in her ass." Dominic's strong hands squeezed the cheeks of her ass as he spoke before giving one a sound slap.

_Flashback_

_Thumping. Rhythmic squeaking. And lots of panting. Not to mention the sweet moans and throaty groans from the couple on the wrought-iron bedframe. The sound of metal clang against the headboard. _

_Dominic wanted to touch her so bad. Instead, he had to settle for gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to come. Atop of him, Letty was bouncing on his cock, her pussy squeezing him in a death grip. And here he was, handcuffed to the bed, unable to press his hands against her sides and assist her in her movements._

_Her skirt was around her waist. And her white collared shirt was hanging off of her shoulders, trapped at her elbows. The horny brunette was pinching her own nipples, head thrown back in ecstasy as she rode her boyfriend in her parent's bed. They were sweaty and exhausted but were nowhere close to stopping. Dom loved when Letty took her pleasure from him; having her on top was always an extra-special treat._

_She was spiteful little bitch, Dom would give her that. Her parents said she couldn't have the car she wanted. So she'd called him over and as soon as he'd rang the doorbell, she pulled him over the threshold and up the stairs to her parent's bedroom, telling him, "Let's play a little game."_

_"Oh, God. You feel so good." She twisted her hips._

_"Shit, Letty. Do that again." He commanded through gritted teeth. And so she did, corkscrewing her tight box around his shaft. She lifted her hips and slammed back down, before grinding back and forth, drawing out the pleasure she was feeling._

_"Letty, stop. I'm gonna come." _

_"So. Close." She panted, her hands now on his chest._

_"Fuck, you're so sexy."_

_It was true; Dominic's favorite moment was right before Letty's climax, when her eyebrows furrowed and her body relaxed and let out a small mewl before her body plunged into the sweet, sweet darkness._

_"Oh fuck, Dominic!" She called out. A pulsing pressure formed around him and she abruptly lifted herself up, giving Dominic the perfect view of her squirting finish._

_End of flashback_

"Then what kind of Catholic girl does that?"

"The nastiest, naughtiest kind." Dominic leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Like you."

Without warning, he picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"What surface haven't we made love on yet?" He wondered aloud.

"Hmm." Letty thought hard. "Laundry room?"

"Damn, I like the way you think."

Letty's dark hair fell over his hands like a curtain when she tossed her head back and laughed as they headed towards the laundry room.

_**Up Next: Part II**_


	2. Part II

_A/N: I'm warning you now, this chapter is where the questionable role-playing comes into play. And also where the sacrilege begins. If you're at all offended by that, turn back now. Otherwise, don't judge me after this. Also there's a bit of underage teen drinking._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II<strong>_

"Holy fuck... the thing you did... with the thumb and your..." Letty panted. She was kneeling with her back against Dom's front on the floor of her parent's laundry room. He'd fucked her six ways to Sunday, first on the washer during a spin cycle.

"Be a good little girl and wash Daddy's sheets for him." He'd whispered in her ear. When her pussy choked him half to death at the word _Daddy_, Dom had learned a valuable lesson about his girlfriend. She liked Daddy sex, and not the incestuous kind, really just the thought of being discplined by a superior was a turn on for her.

And Holy Mother of God when he pushed his thumb into her ass while fucking her in rough, quick pumps, he gruffly commanded, "Come for Daddy", she practically squealed, at her peak. But it was when he gripped her hair, yanked her head to the side and dipped his tongue into her ear, growling "_Now_!", her body convulsed uncontrollably.

Her damp hair stuck to her face and neck and some to Dominic's sweat-slicked shoulders. And he was still buried seven inches deep inside of her.

"You're so nasty!" He grinned, kissing her cheek. She had truly blown his mind. Sex with her was what it was supposed to be; unashamed, uncharted, and unsuspecting. He never knew what was going to happen, and that was perfect.

"I want pizza." Letty said once she caught her breath.

Dom's deep laughter rumbled against her back and she felt it in her chest. "God, you are never satisfied." He gently sat her up, effectively pulling out of her. He pulled the condom off of himself and tied it to be flushed down the toilet. "Shower first?"

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>"Babe," Dom said through a mouthful of pizza, "can you get me a soda?"<p>

Letty scoffed, good-naturedly. "Yeah, do you want your feet rubbed and your back walked on, too?"

Dom swallowed and peeled off an onion, dropping it onto the slice in her hand. "I like that smart mouth much better when it's stuffed with my-. Ow!" Dom held his side which Letty had elbowed with all of her might.

"You were saying?" She reached around with her free hand to rub where she'd just hurt him.

"I said I love you. Damn."

"Aw, baby, I love you too." She replied, sickly sweet. She dropped her pizza crust back into the box and stood up. "I'm getting a soda, you want anything?"

Dom gaped at her, before he shook his head, laughing. His girlfriend was definitely a piece of work. "Yes, please."

She brought him back a glass filled with Sprite. He gratefully accepted it, along with the kiss she planted on him.

"What are the guys doing tonight?" inquired Letty. She didn't want to make him feel like he had to spend the entire weekend with her. Although, that would be perfect, since she only ever saw him during school and when her father allowed her to go to Anthony Toretto's garage.

"I don't know. Vince mentioned a party at Rosa's. I think her parent's are in San Francisco until next weekend."

"Did you want to go?"

She felt him shrug and she tilted her head to look up at him. He was staring, intently, at the episode of _Top Gear_.

"You can go if you want to go, Dom."

"But I want to spend time with you." He leaned down to kiss her lips. "Come with me?"

"To Rosa's?"

"Yeah."

She squinted her eyes, playfully. "Are you asking me because you want me to go or because you don't want me to call my other boyfriend?"

He pounced on her, pinning her against the couch. Her chuckles turned into full-on laughter as she tickled the very sensitive skin behind her knees. "You've got another boyfriend?"

"No! No! Dom, stop! I'm sorry!" She managed between pants and over bubbling laughs.

"Say 'Dom is the only man for me'."

"Domistheonlymanforme! Stop!" She shouted. Her ribs were starting to tighten painfully from laughing.

"Good girl."

Making her voice deep, Letty mocked, "Good girl."

"Don't pretend that doesn't get you all hot and bothered."

Letty shrugged one shoulder, neither confirming nor denying his accusation.

"No?" Dom rubbed his cheek against her, whispering in her ear, "Be a good girl for Daddy."

Letty couldn't help the horny little mewl that escaped her throat.

"That's what I thought." He sat up, one knee on the couch, the other on the floor. He pushed her legs together so he could swat her ass. "Come on. Get dressed."

"Do you want to stop by your house to change?"

Dom looked down at the maroon USC sweatpants and white t-shirt that he'd stashed in the back of Letty's closet along with a number of other items of clothing. The lanyard that held his car and house keys dangled from the right pocket and he had on his black Adidas slides and black socks.

"Nah, I'm good."

Letty shrugged. "Well, at least I don't have to get _dressed _dressed either, then."

* * *

><p>Rosa lived in a cute little townhouse in a nice neighborhood. Like most of Dom and Letty's friends, she was from a pretty decent area, went to a great school and just like to party with the wildest of them.<p>

At Rosa's, it wasn't so much of a party as a friendly get-together. Vince, Tej, Rome, Leon, Jesse, Mia and Gisele were there. There were a few other girls from their class to accompany those who weren't already in a relationship. They had a game of Flip Cup going when Dom and Letty walked into the finished basement that doubled as a game room. Current music played from the stereo on the wall and the atmosphere was fun but chill.

As per usual, Dominic drew everyone's attention, the guys giving him handshakes and claps on the back and the females that didn't know he was with Letty, eyed him hungrily. But they were soon discouraged when he sat down and pulled Letty onto his lap.

He muttered in his girlfriend's ear, "I gave up a whole night of lovemaking for this."

Letty chuckled into the red Solo cup of Jack Daniels that Leon had pushed into her hand.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back home."

Letty pretended her heart didn't flutter that he called her home his own. She liked playing house with him, and she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't be sad when their weekend together was over.

Two hours into their visit at Vince's girlfriend's house, everyone was starting to feel buzzed during their game of Kings.

"DT, what the hell did you put in this drink?" Rome asked, he sniffed the concoction that Dom had whipped up as if he could smell poison.

"A little of everything." He opened his arms from behind Rosa's dad's bar, before drinking from his own cup. "What can I say? I'm in a giving mood tonight." Dom looked directly at Letty whose breath hitched inaudibly, but he could tell. He noticed everything about her.

Another thirty minutes later, Dom and Letty were saying their goodbyes.

"V, if my Pops asks, I'm spending the weekend at your crib."

Vince looked behind Dom at Letty and then back at his best friend. He bumped his fist against Dom's and nodded. "You got it, man."

"Good looking out."

The couple drove to Dominic's so the Cuban could charm his parents into believing he was spending the weekend at Vince's and only came home to get a change of clothes. Letty stayed in the car so as to not arouse suspicion. And twenty minutes after that, Dom was back in the car, tossing his gym back into the backseat and before leaning over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Ready?"

She nodded, her tongue feeling heavy from the alcohol. And Dom knew it. He smirked as he revved his engine and pulled out of the parking spot, starting towards Letty's house.

"You're a bad influence." He mentioned as they made the right onto the block before hers.

"How?" Letty feigned innocence. Dom reached over and slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her center through her sweatpants. Giving her a sidelong glance, he smirked.

"You know how."

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon, <em>princess<em>, I didn't not defile you. You deflowered me." Dominic told her. He bent one leg until his foot was pressed against her mattress, his hands behind his head. She sat Native-American-style beside him, her upper body resting on his upper torso.

"_**I **_deflowered _**you**_." Letty snorted. "Yeah, okay. Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

"Let's just agree to disagree," he grinned.

"You created this monster. This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"What was?" He stroked her dark hair, it was getting longer, he noticed.

"To make me some sort of insatiable sex slave."

Dom chuckled. "Yeah, did you miss that day when you signed away your soul to me?"

"That would make you the Devil?"

He gave her a sinister grin. "I like to think of myself as some sort of savior."

Beyond amused, Letty tilted her head. "Oh, so now you're God?"

"I'm whatever you need me to be, baby. Why? Have you got some sins to confess?"

"Oh, many, many sins, Father Toretto." Letty admitted eagerly.

Dom's cock twitched, hardening in his sweatpants.

"How long has it been since your last confession?"

An eyebrow raised from Letty. So he was in that kind of mood, was he? Well, she'd most certainly play along.

"It's been one week since my last confession, and I accuse myself of the following sins." She raised herself up until she was kneeling next to him. Dom tried to remain composed, but his dick was getting harder with every word she spoke.

"First, I'm guilty of fornication..."

_**Up Next: Letty confesses her sins. Dom washes them away.**_


	3. Part III

_Previously: "How long has it been since your last confession?" _

_An eyebrow raised from Letty. So he was in that kind of mood, was he? Well, she'd most certainly play along._

_"It's been one week since my last confession, and I accuse myself of the following sins." She raised herself up until she was kneeling next to him. Dom tried to remain composed, but his dick was getting harder with every word she spoke._

_"First, I'm guilty of fornication..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part III<strong>_

"First, I'm guilty of fornication. I've had sex anywhere and any way I could have it." A little shiver went down Letty's back as she recalled the copious amounts of sex she and Dom had in the past week, no doubt reliving the nastiest of scene of them all. She crawled closer to her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm also guilty of lying to, disrespecting, and disobeying my parents. For these sins and all those that I cannot remember," she slipped her dominant hand between the waistband of his boxers, "I humbly repent and ask for absolution, counsel and penance." She firmly gripped his cock and stroked slowly, feeling as he grew harder.

Dom propped himself up on both of his elbows, his bottom lip between his teeth. He shook his head slowly, not believing his luck. While she pulled his length out of his pants, Dominic recited, "Three Our Fathers so that you'll grow in the virtue of temperance."

"Now," he said, his voice shaky with desire and anticipation, "complete and Act of Contrition."

Letty didn't have to be told but once. She dipped her head down, her long dark hair like a veil, and took him in her mouth. Dom hissed his pleasure and gathered her hair in one of his hands in order to see her better.

"Jesus Christ." He groaned. Letty fucked him with her mouth, taking him in as deep as she could before pulling back and sucking hard.

"Oh my f-." Dom tried unsuccessfully to keep his eyes open. She gave just as good as she received, if not better. His other hand gripped the sheets when the brunette tested her own limits, sucking him in deep, until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

"Letty. Fuck!" He gripped her hair tighter. "Come here. Come here."

Letty pulled him out of her mouth and crawled up his body. Her hands found their way to his face and her mouth pressed against his. Dom's arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm so in love with you." he whispered between kisses.

"I'm in love with you too."

Dom growled his approval of her words, turning them over. He pushed his sweatpants down and off. As he worked hers down her legs, Letty sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra, tossing it on the floor. Dom yanked his own t-shirt off and pushed her legs up, her knees bent and his hands gripping her thighs.

She could barely gasp out, "Dom!", in her surprise before he shoved his tongue as deep as he could inside of her pussy. Her back arched arched off of the bed and her hand slapped against her headboard. When pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and wiggled his tongue around, hitting every wall at once, Letty was _gone_.

"Ho-oh god! Yes!" Before she knew it, two fingers were slipped inside to replace his tongue, and his mouth suctioned around her clit, sucking firmly. "Fucking Christ you're so good at that." Her hips moved, pushing her drenched core further into his face.

"Mmm." Dom moaned, sending vibrations through her body. He loved going down on her more than anything; it was such a sexy sight seeing her succumbing to the pleasure that only he could give her. More importantly that he was the only one _she wanted _to give her that pleasure.

"Fuck. Me." She groaned, her hand finding his on her thigh and grasping it tightly. Dom shook his head, still sucking on her clit and working his fingers inside of her. "Ahh! Hunh! Ohgod, ohgod, _ohgod_!" He wasn't going to stop until she came; Letty just knew it. And she was so... very...

"Ahh-... coming! Coming!" Letty moaned, her voice hit a higher pitch than he'd ever heard before while her silky cream covered his fingers, running down his pumping fingers. He pulled them out and licked up the rest, feeding her his soaking fingers. She sucked hungrily on them as he made his way up her shaking body.

"D-Dom! Still-."

She was still coming. Or coming again. Dom wasn't one-hundred percent, but he was pretty sure Letty was getting her first experience of multiple orgasms.

"Shit." Dom lifted both of her legs until her ankles were on his shoulders and shoved his rock-hard cock deep inside of her.

"Ahhh!" Letty shouted and tears formed in her eyes. Such. Blinding. White hot. Pleasure. She'd never felt anything so amazing in her entire life. And she came over and over, her cunt spasming around him. Dom gritted his teeth and waited. It was pure torture. Pure, beautiful torture. When he finally began moving, Letty's body was beyond sensitive and when he reached down, pressing his thumb to her clit, the rest of his fingers splayed across her navel, the brunette could only whimper and moan with every thrust he gave.

"You okay?"

Her head nodded vigorously, eyebrows furrowed, as she focused on her pleasure. "Don't. Stop."

And he didn't. Dom gave her everything he had, driving into her at the speed of a jackhammer and the force of the gods.

"Come on, Let!" Dom demanded when he felt her walls flutter against him. He pushed her legs off of his shoulders, spread her wide, his hands under her knees again.

"Like that! Yes!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Letty came again, her heart pounding, body sleeked in sweat and she felt it when Dominic pulled quickly out of her and spurts of his semen hit her breasts and stomach.

"I absolve you of your sings," Dom breathlessly recited, 'in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." He lazily crossed her, his pointer finger sliding across his own come. And they laughed, completely spent, as he fell beside her on the bed.

"God, is nothing sacred with you?" Dom asked, when he'd caught his breath.

"Not a thing."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, 5:35PM<em>

Dom got out of his car, shutting the door behind him and jogging up the path to Letty's house.

"Dominic! Hey there. Coming to check on my little girl?"

Dom stopped in his tracks and turned to see Luc and Lana walking up the path. Mr. Ortiz was bogged down by both his and Mrs. Ortiz's luggage so Dominic helped him.

"Yes, sir. I just got off of work." He smiled innocently. Letty had text him and told him to come over for a quickie before her parents got home. He silently prayed that she wasn't butt ass naked on the couch waiting for him.

Thankfully, when Lana unlocked the front door, she wasn't.

"Let! Letty!" Luc shouted. "We're home! And Dominic is here to see you!"

"Coming!" Her strained voice called from her bedroom. Dom smirked, she was probably rushing to put on clothes. A few moments later, she came bounding down the steps, and she gave Dom wide 'holy shit that was close' eyes. "Daddy!" She ran into Luc's arms, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Mom!" She embraced her mother as well and then turned Dom, hugging him briefly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Lana rolled her eyes. She wasn't a complete idiot; she knew Dom and Letty had _at least _kissed on the lips before.

"Dominic?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're staying for dinner, yes?"

"Uhm,-."

"We won't take no for an answer." Luc pushed.

"Honey, don't bully the boy. What if his parents have dinner plans with him and his sister already?" Lana always took up for Dom. She felt that he was good for Letty. "Don't feel pressured, sweetheart." She patted his cheek in a motherly gesture.

"I don't mind. Mr. Ortiz, I'd be happy to join you all for dinner."

"Yay." Letty smiled innocently and clapped her hands together. "Can we do Chinese, please?"

"I don't care as long as I don't have to cook," responded Lana.

* * *

><p>It had been settled; Chinese was for dinner. The foursome sat around the dining room table that both Letty and Dom were charged with setting. The entire time they set out the plates and utensils, Letty stared at him, hungrily. Her night hadn't gone as planned, she wanted him. And Dom knew it. He played it cool, smirking cockily at her.<p>

Once dinner arrived and they were seated, Dominic across from Letty, and Lana across from Luc who sat at the head of the table.

"So, how was your parent-free weekend?" Luc joked. "Be honest, Dom, did she hold a wild party here?"

Lana chuckled at her husband's joke at a joke. Inwardly, Letty was rolling her eyes.

Dom smiled. "Nope. No wild parties. I made sure of that. We went to Vince's house for a movie and game night, but that was about it."

"Did you two attend Mass on Sunday?" asked Lana.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. My parents and I picked Letty up so she could make it, too."

"That was very nice of you. I'll have to call your parents and thank them." Lana smiled at him.

"How was your vacation? Did you guys eat at the Space Needle?"

"We did. We had dinner there. Your father didn't know that it spun, so naturally he was a bit motion sick, but otherwise it was quite a lovely time." Lana looked at her husband, both of them grinning like newlyweds. It was clear that they had spent the weekend doing the same things Letty and Dom had. Only probably slightly less kinky.

"Gross." muttered Letty as she scooped more pork fried rice onto her plate. "Can you pass me the soy sauce, Daddy?"

At the same time that Luc reached over for the soy sauce, Dom's hand lifted as well. Just in time to catch his mistake, he cleared his throat and pretended to be reaching for his glass of water. Letty smirked, and stifled a snort, accepting the packet of sauce from her biological father. Dom's heart pounded, hoping her father didn't realize what had almost happened.

But when Luc continued his conversation with his wife, Dom understood that Letty's parents truly were clueless as to just how much of a sinner their precious daughter was. And he could only silently pray that they never walked in on her being fucked on her knees.

Hopefully God listened to the prayers of such a nasty, naughty, filthy sinner posing as a good little Catholic saint.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
